


Red Comet

by Wishmaker1028



Series: Red Comet [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: My name is Mario. Many years ago, my father found me all alone and took me in as one of his own. Now I am the bodyguard to my baby brother, the heir to the throne. But I never, in all my life, expected for everything I know to be thrown out of the window. (AU, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!)





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in spring. The sun was shining, the flowers were in bloom, and all was right with the world.

"WHAT?!"

Well, almost everything.

...

To fully understand our tale, we must first set our scene. It all started many moons ago when Prince Bowser of Koopa Kingdom was looking for a bride. Since the kingdom wasn't that rich, Bowser's parents were looking for a rich kingdom to make an alliance with. And that was Mushroom Kingdom. However, since the king and queen did not want anything to do with the Koopa Kingdom - let alone the _'monsters'_ that lived there - all seemed rather hopeless.

The word of the rejection got to Prince Bowser's ears as he was courting a lady koopa by the name of Bonita and was planning to marry her. While the rejection made it seem like Bowser wanted to marry Peach, he just did not like being called a monster. To make a very long story short, Prince Bowser attacked the kingdom and killed the king and queen. Prince Bowser was wanted for murder.

Almost immediately, Bowser's parents rejected him taking the throne, even though he had married Bonita. Prince Bowser once again lost his temper...this time killing his own parents. He vowed to prove them wrong. He vowed that he would get Koopa Kingdom back to its former glory. Thus he crowned himself and Bonita as king and queen. With the threat of war coming from Mushroom Kingdom, things were looking darker by the hour.

That was until Bowser and Bonita saw a shooting star - a red comet. The red comet landed in the gardens and as they went to investigate, it was proven to be a basket that was on fire...with a baby human boy inside. The boy had a rather fat nose and blue eyes with a small red hat on his head with a _'M'_ on it. Bowser and Bonita took the child in as their own. They gave him the name of Mario, calling him their Red Comet.

While a human living in Koopa Kingdom was strange enough, what was stranger was the boy was blessed with red fire powers. Bowser decided to train Mario as Bonita was expecting a baby. Bowser Jr. was born when Mario was only 6 years old. Since koopas and humans aged differently, Bowser decided to make Mario a fighter and Bowser Jr. the heir to the throne. Both Mario and Bowser Jr. were okay with that and were the best of friends and brothers.

Things were rather peaceful despite the bounty on Bowser's head and the threat of war coming. But it wasn't until Mario was 10 that things changed...and not for the better...

...

"Time for the best day ever! Time for the best day ever!" A very young Bowser Jr. chirped.

Bonita giggled at her youngest antics. Since the little guy was still like a baby in human years (but almost a kid in Koopa years), he was still very hyper. Bonita knew why. Today was the day that Mario was going to take Bowser Jr. into town. While it wasn't a big deal for most, it was going to be the presentation of the future king and bodyguard.

"Alright, honey," Bonita said calmly. "That's enough. Go see if your bother is awake."

"Okay mamma!" Bowser Jr. chirped as he ran towards Mario's room.

"Walk!" Bonita nagged almost instantly, knowing the little excited Koopa wouldn't listen.

She sighed as she was making breakfast. While they did have servants (and the staff was rather small at that), Bonita still loved to cook. Bowser Jr. finally got to his brother's room and knocked on the door, still hyper.

"Big brother!" Bowser Jr. called in an annoying voice. "Time to get up!"

Mario, who was already up, was making final adjustments to his costume. He figured if he was going to be presented as the Red Comet today, he needed to look the part. While his work wasn't the best, it was the thought that counted. Mario finished up his red-brown shirt as he put it on. It fit nicely as did the dark red pants. Mario then put on a red belt around his pants, looking at the light red mask and his infamous hat.

Mario had created a red hat just like his other one but put the white letters _'RC'_ on it. He put on the mask and the hat, grabbing the dark gray gloves for his hands. Mario was excited that he was dressing up in a costume for this role and he opened the door, seeing his baby brother.

"Hey baby bro!" Mario greeted.

Bowser Jr. looked at his big brother as he gushed, "Wow, is that your costume?"

"Yeah, what do you think?" Mario asked, with a hint of pride.

"You need a cape!" Bowser Jr. answered, with a big smile.

"But I am not a hero," Mario pointed out.

Though, he had to admit, a cape sounded pretty sweet.

"I know but you could be one, right?" Bowser Jr. asked, looking hyper still.

Mario was about to answer with a no but they were interrupted by Kammy Koopa.

"Hey you two, your Mom says breakfast is ready!" Kammy stated.

"Ooh yummy!" Bowser Jr. chirped, running for the dining hall.

Mario laughed as he followed his baby brother, feeling lighter than air. What he didn't know was that tragedy was about to strike...

...

"...Luigi? Time to wake!"

A ten year old groaned, getting up rather slowly. He hated mornings. He especially hated being woken up by Speckle, one of the many Toads in Toad Town. The little boy was rather messy from playing in the mud yesterday with the Yoshis and had dry mud on his usually clean green clothes as well as in his messy brown hair and his green cap with a _'L'_ on it. His sapphire eyes looked tired as he timidly looked at Speckle.

"Y - yes?" He asked, sounding like he was ready to cry.

"It's time for you to get a bath, my boy," Speckle told the child.

"Morning already?" Luigi asked, calming down a bit.

"Yes, it is," Speckle answered, taking his hat.

"Hey..." Luigi grumbled.

"You aren't getting it back until you wash up," Speckle instructed.

"Okay, I'm going," Luigi replied, getting to his feet.

"That's a good boy," Speckle responded, watching Luigi go.

10 years ago, Speckle and the Yoshis found Luigi all alone in the darkest ridges of Boo Woods. While he was burnt a little, he was seemed like an easily startled baby. A fearful nature that proved to be really scary when Luigi's green electricity powers were activated. While Luigi didn't want anything to do with his powers, he trained daily with the Yoshis and was super powerful. What he didn't know was that tragedy was about to strike...

...

_Wishmaker1028: Hey guys! I'm back with a brand new Mario story! Everything you knew about the Mushroom Kingdom has been thrown out the window here. Let me know what you guys think so far! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Toadsworth was preparing the Mushroom Kingdom's army. They were planning to attack Koopa Kingdom, in revenge for the death of their king and queen. Speckle had arrived with his heard of Yoshis and the young Luigi.

Speckle stated the obvious, "You can't be serious, Toadsworth! Our army can't handle those Koopas!"

Toadsworth pointed out, rolling his eyes, "That's why we need the Yoshis. We need their help."

Speckle hissed, "They are peace loving creatures! They don't fight!"

Toadsworth replied, "They do now."

Speckle looked at his oldest friend in some sort of shock. Toadsworth badly wanted revenge for the king and queen. He didn't care about the Yoshis. Speckle sighed sadly as Luigi was clinging onto his pant leg in fear. Speckle bent down to the child's eye level, ignoring Toadsworth for a moment.

Speckle told Luigi, "Listen Luigi, I want you to stay here with the princess."

Luigi started to protest, "But Speckle..."

Speckle interrupted, "No butts. I want you safe, son."

Luigi started to cry and whine as Speckle had him put with the princess. Toadette escorted the two kids to a safe tower as Toadsworth looked at Speckle.

Toadsworth asked, "That's the boy you want to protect the princess?"

Speckle turned to him and hissed, "He wouldn't have to worry about it if you weren't being so foolish!"

Toadsworth shouted, "Foolish?! I, we, need revenge!"

Speckle looked at him in disgust as he hissed, "Then do it without my Yoshis!"

With that, Speckle left as Toadsworth watched him go with sadness. What he didn't know was that Luigi heard the whole thing. The little boy ran towards the princess and started to cry. Peach was puzzled but held Luigi in a comfortable way. He cried on her as she rocked them. She never saw a boy cry this much...

...

Meanwhile, Mario and Bowser Jr. were introduced to the entire Koopa Kingdom. Bowser Jr. and Mario were smiling wide. Just then, the two of them saw Mushroom Kingdom troops coming. The people screamed as they ran, the Mushroom Kingdom army starting to attack innocent people. Mario hid his brother under the stage, promising to return.

"But big brother!" Bowser Jr. protested.

"This is my job, baby bro," Mario told him. "Now stay."

With that, Mario went out as he threw a fire ball at a few soldiers. The Toad soldiers cried out in surprise. A few Toads handling the cannons fired cannonballs at Mario. Mario quickly avoided it, his cape burning from a close call. As the Koopa army joined him as did Bowser. What they didn't know was that a few Toad soldiers slipped by and headed towards the castle.

Bowser howled, "Cover the people! Someone head towards the castle!"

Mario volunteered as he said, "I'll go father."

With that, Mario ran. As he headed back to the castle, Speckle saw the chaos coming from Koopa Kingdom while he was in Acorn Plains with his Yoshis. He went towards the battle, instructing his Yoshis to take care of themselves.

...

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi heard something. The cries of Yoshis. Peach looked at him, worried.

"Luigi?" She asked, worried.

"I hear the Yoshis," he explained, looking out the window.

"I don't hear anything." Peach stated after a minute.

Luigi said nothing as he looked towards Koopa Kingdom. _'Speckle,'_ he thought, worried.

...

Back in the Koopa Kingdom, Speckle was in the castle as he saw two Toad soldiers, killing Queen Bonita. She screamed out in agony as she hit the ground, dead.

"AH! What are you doing?!" Speckle asked, freaking out.

"Our duty!" The one soldier answered.

"Hey!" A voice boomed.

Speckle and the two soldiers spun around as they saw Mario there, in his Red Comet costume. He saw Bonita dead as he went super nova hot, attacking them. The two soldiers were able to escape but Speckle was not as lucky. He was badly burned as Mario went over to Bonita, crying.

"Mama..." He cried.

"Mama?" Speckle repeated, bleeding.

"She took me in!" Mario cried, taking off his mask and hat. "She raised me as her own!"

Speckle took a look at the 10 year old and instantly felt the temperature drop. He looked so much like Luigi.

Speckle breathed, "Great Grambi..."

"Shut up murderer!" Mario hissed. "You helped killed my mother!"

"I didn't," Speckle insisted. "Those soldiers are more to blame."

"I know," Mario replied, his voice now ice cold. "And they will pay."

Speckle felt his world going dark as he whispered something in Toad language and died. Mario perked up as the war continued, the sounds of the blasts and outcry of innocents rang in his ears. He couldn't help but wonder what it meant.

"Falla tiama..." He repeated, not sure what it meant.

...

By the end of the week, the attack ended with several people dead and a lot more injured. Speckle was buried out in Acorn Plains with his Yoshis, where Luigi insisted for him to be. The poor 10 year old was broken and the Yoshis sensed that. Peach felt bad for Luigi as Toadsworth said nothing about it.

He was the one that caused the war that would be forever known as the Red Bath. Like Speckle predicted, the Toads had lost the war.

"Luigi," Toadsworth stated. "I need you to train and protect the princess."

"So you won't listen to me like you wouldn't listen to Speckle?" Luigi hissed, crying still.

"Luigi..." Toadsworth pleaded.

"I'll protect her but I don't listen to you!" He hissed as he ran off.

Peach watched him go, not blaming him for his actions.

...

In the Koopa Kingdom, Bowser was in shock. Bowser Jr. could not believe it either. The queen was now dead. Mario was also in shock, not saying a word. He didn't know if his father knew that he killed a Toad. But the entire kingdom was silent that night as they mourned a wonderful lady and queen...

And things were not going to end.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well now. Wasn't not expecting that now were we! Anyways guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

8 years later

"Luigi? Time to get up!"

An 18 year old teen boy slowly got off of the bed he was sleeping on. After Speckle died, he moved into a house with Toadette, just outside of Toad Town and a hop skip a and a jump away from the castle. Luigi had grown a small well groomed mustache and still had his messy brown hair. He got his infamous hat, downing his green hoodie with a white _'L'_ sown onto it. He got on his dark blue jeans and his brown shoes.

He opened the door to his room, putting on his white gloves.

"Good morning Toadette," Luigi greeted politely.

"Luigi, aren't you gonna wear something more formal?" Toadette questioned. "Our lady is going to be crowded tonight as queen."

Toadsworth, after the incident 8 years ago, declared that Peach wouldn't have to get married to be queen. Luigi was glad for her but still had a grudge on Toadsworth, blaming him for Speckle's death.

"I have a suit waiting for me at the castle," Luigi answered.

"Oh," Toadette replied, feeling foolish.

Luigi chuckled a bit as he stated, "Doubted me, huh?"

"Yeah, I did," Toadette confessed.

Luigi busted up laughing as he kissed her head gently, whispering something in Italian. After Speckle was killed, Luigi decided to study Toad language and Italian. While he struggled with the Toad language, he did a lot better in Italian. He couldn't help but wonder what that meant. Dismissing that, he and Toadette had their breakfast.

As they ate, Luigi often wondered why he felt so...alone. While he had a lot friends and was about to become the bodyguard to the soon-to-be queen, he often wondered if he was supposed to have a brother or a sister. While he treated Toadette and Peach as sisters, he couldn't help but wonder if he had a sibling.

He always wanted an older brother. Someone to watch over him. Someone to keep him out of trouble. Someone that he could look up to. He sighed as he drank his coffee. That was something that was only in his dreams.

...

In Koopa Kingdom, Mario was making a brand new suit. He had on a black ninja outfit on with orange buttons on it, he had an orange belt with a yellow buckle, a red scarf, a black mask around his eyes - making them an undeniable silver color, and a red cap that had a black background and two red letters: RC. He had gray boots and gray gloves.

"This will be perfect!" Mario stated, getting a few crumbs out of his big messy mustache.

"Mario?" Bowser Jr . called, standing outside of the room.

"Come on in, bro!" Mario told him.

Bowser Jr. entered his brother's room. Bowser Jr. was in his Koopa teenage years but he was getting taller than Mario. He was about 15 in human years.

"Hey is that your new costume?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Mario questioned.

"Still need something," Bowser Jr. answered as he took a red piece of cloth.

"Like what?" Mario asked, watching his baby brother. Bowser Jr. finished cutting the red piece of cloth, showing it to him. It was a red comet. Mario smiled as he declared, "Hey, that is perfect!"

"You like it?" Bowser Jr. asked, beaming with pride.

"I do!" Mario answered, taking it and sowing it to the right side of his suit.

Bowser Jr. beamed with pride as Mario finished with his work. He took off his white shirt, putting on the new suit. Bowser Jr. watched as he smiled wide. Mario put on the gray gloves. After Bonita was killed, he wanted to be stronger and he trained with his brother everyday. Mario felt stronger and he was looking forward to the crowning ceremony that afternoon

"You look great!" Bowser Jr. stated.

"I feel great," Mario replied.

"Boys, your father is looking for you!" Kammy called.

"We are coming!" Bowser Jr. responded.

"Let's go before he blows a gasket." Mario told his brother.

Bowser Jr. nodded as the two of them went out of Mario's room. While Mario felt sad about Bonita and that innocent Toad he killed, he knew he couldn't change the past. No matter how hard he tried.

...

"Good morning Luigi! Morning Toadette!" Peach greeted.

Toadette and Luigi both looked at the queen to be. She hair was in a bad knots, her PJs were lopsided, and her tiara was completely dull.

"Your majesty, you look terrible!" Toadette stated.

"And that's being nice," Luigi joked.

"I'm just super nervous!" Peach told them. "This is a big day!"

"We know," Toadette replied. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"At this point, you might need a miracle," Luigi teased.

Peach stuck her tongue out at him as the two girls got to work. Luigi, while he was waiting, got himself ready too. He combed his hair as he was completely shirtless. While he didn't have a six pack quite yet, he wasn't exactly scrawny either. Luigi was known for being very fearful and easily startled. But he always climbed over those hurtles, eager to keep Peach safe. While his antics hinted at that he was in love with the princess, the truth of the matter was - he wasn't. Peach was just a sisterly figure to him and forever would be. He slipped on the white undershirt, grabbing his green formal jacket. As he put it on, he tied his fancy black tie. He then took off his jeans, putting his formal green pants on. He kicked off his brown boots, slipping on the black shoes next to them. He looked himself in the mirror, putting on his white gloves.

"I look good." He commented.

"So do I." A voice stated.

Luigi turned as he saw Peach standing there. Her hair was brushed and straightened into a beautiful ponytail. She had her silver tiara cleaned as she was wearing a beautiful pink regal dress. There were sapphires sown into the the laces as the dress went all the way down to her feet. Luigi could barely see the pink high heeled shoes.

"Your majesty." He said, with a respectful bow.

Peach went over to him as she lift up his head, her red ruby lipstick giving her lips a shine.

"Today is the day where everything we once knew changes," Peach told him.

Little did she know how right she was...

...

_Wishmaker1028: Best to update now while I got a chance. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, many Toads had arrived to see the crowning of their princess and introduction to her bodyguard. Luigi, who was with Toadette backstage, was beyond nervous. Toadette sighed with annoyance as the horn blew. Toadsworth got on stage, looking quite proud.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the grand presentation of our queen!" Toadsworth stated as there was much cheering from the crowd. "I'd like to thank you all for coming. While I had to admit I hadn't made the best choices as king, I felt they were the right choices to help us in getting to this point."

"In more ways than one," Luigi whispered under his breath.

...

What he didn't know was that Mario, who was in his Red Comet costume and nearby, was whispering the same thing.

Bowser Jr. asked, "Ready bro?"

"Ready," Mario answered.

Bowser Jr. waved the army as they attacked the citizens. The Toad citizens ran as they were attacked without mercy. Luigi saw this as he and the Toad army started to fight back. Peach came out from behind the curtain, seeing the attack on her citizens. She was about to take a fire flower power up and fight back, Bowser Jr. grabbed her from behind. Peach screamed, scared to death. Luigi turned around as he saw Bowser Jr. behind her. He quickly made a green electricity bow and arrows, firing them at the Prince of Koopas. Deflecting it was a red flame. Luigi jumped up as Bowser Jr. fled with the princess.

"Luigi!" She cried out, struggling.

"Peach!" He cried out, following.

Bowser Jr. went faster, as Luigi started to activate his green electric wings, taking flight. Bowser Jr. made it to the meet up point, handing the princess to some troops.

"Let me go!" Peach demanded.

"Let her go!" Luigi hissed, as he arrived, pointing the green electric arrow right at Bowser Jr. The prince laughed as he demanded, "What's so funny?"

"You are!" Bowser Jr. answered.

"Then come here so you have something to laugh at!" Luigi hissed, trying to hide his fear as the moonlight shone on him.

Bowser Jr. got a good look at him and before he could react, a red flaming arrow came out of nowhere and struck Luigi in the left shoulder. Luigi toppled over as Bowser Jr. quickly saw his chance and fled with the army. Mario was with them, having shot Luigi with the red flaming arrow, about to join them but decided to inform his king.

...

Meanwhile, Bowser was holding Toadsworth hostage. Toadsworth shook with fear from the King of the Koopas.

"How does it feel for your whole life been torn out from underneath your feet?!" Bowser hissed, his tears evident.

"My king," Mario stated, making himself known. "The bodyguard of the princess is down and the princess in our possession."

"NO!" Toadsworth shouted. "Luigi couldn't have failed..."

"Hate to say it but he did," Bowser hissed, throwing Toadsworth as if he were garbage. He turned to Mario as he stated, "This is now our kingdom! Burn every house that doesn't conform to our ways!"

"Yes my king." Mario replied, suddenly startled by the green electric arrow that went passed his shoulder and hit the boards.

"Where did that come from?" Bowser asked, as a hooded figure went over to Toadsworth.

"Luigi..." Toadsworth wheezed, looking at the hooded figure.

"That is Luigi?" Bowser asked, with a chuckle, unable to see his face. "Red Comet, destroy him!"

Mario sprang forward as he fired a red fire ball. Luigi jumped up out of its path, activating his green electric wings. Mario snarled, creating a rather large red fire bat, planning to knock Luigi out of the sky. While the two fought, Bowser escaped. He swung and missed Luigi, whom was using his ridiculous speed to slow down Mario. Mario created a red flaming hand as he literally grabbed Luigi out of the sky. Luigi struggled, trying to get out of the grasp. Sadly, the only thing that was happening was the cloak was being burned.

"Time to see who you really are!" Mario declared, burning off the cloak and throwing Luigi to the ground.

Luigi saw his chance as he used his green electricity wings to fly out of the impact. Mario snarled as Luigi fired some thunder waves to the ground, capturing in Mario in a trap. Mario knew he was in trouble as Luigi created electric pillars. Mario was surrounded. Luigi landed as he walked over to Mario.

"I believe it is time you would be unmasked!" Luigi declared, entering the only light of the night - moonlight.

Mario was about to strike but froze when he saw Luigi in the moonlight. He couldn't believe his eyes. Luigi...looked exactly like him...more or less. Luigi stared at his prisoner. During the fight, Luigi managed to get close enough to take off Mario's mask. The two teens stared at the other for the longest time, the questions rising and rising.

"Who are you?" They asked in unison, looking at the other.

"I am Red Comet," Mario answered, in a somewhat shock.

"I am...Luigi," Luigi stated, after a long pause.

"Where is my mask," Mario demanded.

Luigi held it up, throwing it towards him. Mario was puzzled by this. Wasn't he the one trapped?

"I think you better look for answers then," Luigi suggested.

"Why aren't you fighting me?" Mario questioned.

"Cause Bowser has the princess. And if you are who I think you are, you can get me in." Luigi explained. "So I may save her."

"You're surrendering thinking I'll help just like that?!" Mario hissed.

"You have to admit that there is something strange going on." Luigi admitted. "And Bowser did take over the kingdom."

"I'm not betraying my father." Mario pointed out.

"I am not expecting you to." Luigi replied, letting Mario go.

Mario was surprised by this and as he was about to talk with Luigi, he found that he was gone...

...

_Wishmaker1028: Enjoy everyone! The first week of the new year is almost over. That was really fast... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days, the Koopa army started to fill the streets of Mushroom Kingdom. There was no sign of Luigi, whom seemed to have disappeared. The only two that saw his face was Mario and Bowser Jr. And neither of them knew that the other knew. Peach had been a stubborn prisoner, demanding that she would not be treated any differently than her people. Bowser said nothing on the matter, already having his prize - the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Red Comet!" He yelled, while dealing with Peach.

"Yes my king," Mario asked, crossing his arm in front of his chest.

"Show our princess to the dungeons," Bowser answered, pushing Peach forward just a tad.

"Yes your majesty," Mario stated, taking Peach's arm, thankful that his mask hid his blush.

Peach was surprised that a human was working with the Koopas. Why would anyone want to work for them? It didn't make sense. While she did know about what Toadsworth did when she was only 10, she still didn't understand why he did it.

"Why are you here, Red Comet?" She asked, rather gently as he escorted her to the dungeons.

"What do you mean princess?" Mario questioned, in sort of annoyed tone.

"I mean you must be tired for working with King Bowser," Peach answered, with the same sort of tone.

Mario looked at her as he snarled, "My king is my father. He took me in and raised me as his own."

Peach's face softened, instantly reminded of Luigi and how he was taken in by Speckle.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," she said softly.

"How could you know, you live in a castle away from your own subjects," Mario stated. "Do they even know you as a person, princess?"

Peach was hurt by this as she quickly replied, "For your information, my friend and I often went into town together so I could meet with all of them. And each one of them is like my family!"

Mario was surprised by that as he responded, "That's one hell of a friend."

"That's Luigi for you." She told him, softly, worried about her friend in green.

"I know," Mario stated. "I fought him."

Peach perked up instantly as she asked, "Fought him? Did you harm him?"

Mario instantly answered, angry, "Of course I did! I won the fight! That's how you are in this mess in the first place, princess!"

Peach was surprised that he was that angry and so was Mario. While he still couldn't figure out why Luigi would be so gullible into letting him go, he often wondered why Luigi looked so much like him. There were too many questions and not enough answers.

She softly stated, breaking Mario out of his trance, "I'm sorry."

"Falla tiama..." He whispered, loud enough for the princess to hear.

Peach's eyes flew open upon hearing the Toad language. She saw her chance and grabbed Mario rather hard. Mario was about to protest when she had tears in her eyes.

"You were separated from your brother?" She asked, looking at him.

Mario's gaze instantly went soft as he questioned, "You know what falla tiama means?"

Peach nodded as she answered, "Separated brothers."

Mario, whom was now in shock, remembered how much shock Speckle was in before he was killed. But now he knew. Or at least, he was starting to get the picture. _'Oh Grambi's ghost,'_ Mario thought, _'What have I done?'_

He looked at Peach and demanded, "Tell me about Luigi."

Peach was about to refuse when Bowser Jr. came over.

"Hey bro!" He greeted as Mario pushed Peach into a cell and locked it.

"Hey!" Peach protested.

Mario ignored her for the most part as he walked off with Bowser Jr., his head swirling with questions. If Luigi really was his brother, then Luigi must've been his twin. Mario shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. No, there was just no way that Luigi was his twin brother. It was all a misunderstanding...right?

"Bro?" Bowser Jr. asked, snapping Mario out of his trance.

"Sorry, deep in thought," Mario answered, looking at him.

"Did the princess do something to you?" Bowser Jr. questioned, looking worried.

"No, nothing like that," Mario insisted.

Bowser Jr. only nodded as he went off. Mario did the same, going straight for Bowser. If anyone would have any answers at all, it would be him.

...

Bowser was in the library, all alone. He was looking at a book, near the fireplace.

"Father?" Mario asked, entering the library.

The king of the Koopas looked at him and answered, "Yes Mario?"

Mario looked at him, dead in the eye as he questioned, "The night you and Bonita found me. Was I alone?"

Bowser Jr. overheard this as Bowser perked up. He couldn't help but wonder why Mario was asking him that now.

He asked, "Yes, why?"

Mario studied his father and answered, "No reason but I would like the patrol for this evening."

"Be my guest," Bowser stated.

Mario saluted his father as he left. Bowser Jr. watched him leave, with a bad feeling. Bowser did the same, knowing that Mario was bound to find out the truth eventually. _'So Luigi was indeed still alive when I found Mario,'_ Bowser thought. _'And here I thought he was dead. I should've known that name sounded familiar. But how is he still alive...?'_

...

18 years ago

As the Mushroom Kingdom was on fire, a stork was flying overhead. It was carrying two babies: twin boys. They were Mario and Luigi, respectively. They were headed to the upper world, towards the old country of Italy. While Luigi was asleep, Mario was being playful. He accidentally activated his red fire, the basket catching fire. Luigi awoke as he cried and the stork had to drop the basket. It fell down to the ground, looking like a red comet. Mario and Luigi landed as the force of the impact knocking out the younger twin. Mario never knew about his twin...and vice versa. As for the family in the upper world, they were devastated that their sons were lost forever. Their sweet Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior and Luigi James Manfredi.

_..._

 

_Wishmaker1028: A twist I knew you guys saw coming! Or maybe not... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Luigi's POV  
**

What was I thinking? Why on earth did I let Red Comet go? I mean, I know he looked like me but that didn't mean we were brothers instantly. I knew that. But I guess I was hoping that at least he would...

"Luigi?" A familiar voice asked me.

I turned my head, having been hiding out in Boo Woods, surprised to see Red Comet standing there. Well, that was something I wasn't expecting. Then again, I was flying on blind faith.

"Thought you wouldn't come," I told him truthfully. I paused then asked, "Are you alone?"

"Yes and I know now my father is lying to me about you," he said point blank. "He knew of you somehow. How I don't know but I am determined as hell to find out."

I raised my hands in defense as I stated, "Hey, I want answers just as badly as you. Imagine my thrill that I have a twin brother."

Which was true, all my life I had been dreaming about having an older brother looking out for me. Red Comet fit the description of my fairy tale brother perfectly. Imagine my surprise when we found out we looked almost exactly alike.

"Well, I have a baby brother," he pointed out. "An entire family in Koopa Kingdom. And I'm risking it all to speak with you."

I had to admire that about him. He was determined to get answers like I was but he, unlike me, had a lot more to lose if the cards weren't stacked right.

"Hey, I'm just glad that you are real," I admitted. "Whether we become brothers or not doesn't matter to me. I just want you to be happy. I can settle for friends."

He looked at me, I guess sort of surprised. I guess he wasn't expecting me to hand out an invitation to being friends. But what was I supposed to do? We weren't gonna become brothers overnight, that was for damned sure.

"That's fair enough," he admitted finally. "But it doesn't help us with this situation of getting answers."

"To be honest, we are probably not gonna get them," I admitted, shrugging my shoulders. "Your father didn't seem like he wanted to talk and I need to save the princess."

"What's the deal between you and her anyhow?" He asked, I guess a bit curious.

"Peach and me? We're best friends and we are like siblings," I answered, telling the truth.

Red Comet kind of stared at me for a moment. I guess he was trying to see if I was telling a lie or not. I let him stare, swearing I was looking at a mirror. Red Comet looked so much like me (except for the bigger and messier mustache).

"Why did you let me go in the first place?" He asked when he finally spoke.

Huh. I wasn't expecting him to question me. Then again, I was questioning myself as well.

"I, uh, don't know honestly." I admitted honestly. "I guess I was so shocked that you looked like me, I just..." I trailed off there, giving off a big sigh. Maybe I shouldn't have let him go but he seemed so lost. He still does. "I guess I hoped you would talk to your dad and come and find me afterwards. I didn't think the whole thing through."

"Apparently," he chuckled.

I chuckled myself until we were both laughing, the mist of the woods getting thinner. It always did...at night time...when the Boos came out to play... Uh oh. I heard the Boos laughter getting closer and closer.

"Oh no," I muttered, loud enough for the Red Comet to hear.

"What? What is it?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Well, well, well," said a voice. "Seems like baby Luigi has a friend."

"Ooh, a friend? How quaint! We just love friends," said another voice.

"Let's give them a little fright, eh boys?" A third voice asked.

Just then, a gaggle of Boos appeared. I screamed in fear. Red Comet perked up at this as he took a stance.

"Friends of yours?" He asked me.

"H-hardly!" I answered, "I h-have a f-fear of g-ghosts!"

"Grand," he sneered, activating his fire powers.

I activated my electricity powers as he threw a few fire punches. They didn't connect. Instead, they went right on through.

"What the heck?!" He shouted, in shock.

"Ooh, that tickles!" A Boo in front of him stated.

I knew I had to do something quick before we were going to fall to these ghosts. I spun around and around, creating an electric tornado and firing it at the Boos. They were hit by it and instantly retreated. I stopped spinning, getting rather dizzy.

"You did it!" Red Comet declared, almost with pride.

"I did?" I asked, seeing that he was right. "I did! I did it!"

I jumped for joy as he laughed. Maybe being friends was a better idea after all.

"Freeze!" A voice very familiar said.

Red Comet and I spun around as we saw bits of the Koopa army there, along with Bowser Jr. Wait, what? What was going on?

"Hey! What gives?!" I asked, looking at Red Comet. "I thought you said that you were alone!"

Red Comet was surprised too, at least I think he was. He could've been acting for all know.

"Luigi, I did say that but..." He started to say but I didn't give him the chance to finish.

"Forget it! I thought I could trust you!" I hissed, as I tried to take off with my electric wings.

However, the members of the Koopa army pounced on me, tearing off bits of my clothes. I struggled and struggled, trying to get them off of me. But it was of no use. They had caught me. One of them knocked me out from behind and the last thing I heard was:

"Take him to the dungeons to be killed!"

Red Comet...how could you...

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Whoa! Betcha you guys didn't see that coming! Well, before we move on to the next chapter, I think we should do this one from Mario's point of view! Until then, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Mario's POV**

That's it, I was officially done with my _'father'_. He was lying to me about Luigi and Grambi knows what else. I needed answers. And there seemed to be only one option. Luigi. But I didn't even know where he was. He just said to find him. So, that's what I started to do. I knew he wouldn't be in Toad Town. That was inspected everyday to see if he would turn up there. He wouldn't have gone to Bean Bean Kingdom, especially not in a day. So, I decided to head out to Boo Woods. Granted, I had never been in those woods but it was a start. But why did he let me go in the first place? It didn't make sense.

I eventually found Luigi near what appeared to be a house of some kind. It was a rather small house, perfect for one - or maybe two - people to live in.

"Luigi?" I asked.

Luigi turned his head, I guess surprised to see me. I couldn't say I blamed him. It had been a rather interesting day.

"Thought you wouldn't come," he told me truthfully. Yeah, that made two of us. He then asked, "Are you alone?"

I knew I was alone, at least I hoped I wasn't followed. But then again, would anyone dare to enter these haunted woods? Well, apparently, Luigi and I did.

"Yes and I know now my father is lying to me about you," I answered, looking him dead in the eye. "He knew of you somehow. How I don't know but I am determined as hell to find out."

Luigi raised his hands in defense as he stated, "Hey, I want answers just as badly as you. Imagine my thrill that I have a twin brother."

Okay, so he wasn't as blessed I was. Wherever he came from, however he was raised, was obliviously one with love. Otherwise, he wouldn't be this nice to me.

"Well, I have a baby brother," I replied. "An entire family in Koopa Kingdom. And I'm risking it all to speak with you."

Which was the complete truth. I didn't know if he was determined as I was to get answers but I had more to lose if the cards weren't stacked right.

"Hey, I'm just glad that you are real," he admitted. "Whether we become brothers or not doesn't matter to me. I just want you to be happy. I can settle for friends."

Wait, what? I looked at him, surprised. I wasn't expecting him to hand out an invitation to being friends. But then again, we weren't gonna become brothers overnight, that was for damned sure. I could settle for friends.

"That's fair enough," I admitted finally. "But it doesn't help us with this situation of getting answers."

"To be honest, we are probably not gonna get them," Luigi replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Your father didn't seem like he wanted to talk and I need to save the princess."

"What's the deal between you and her anyhow?" I asked, curious.

I had to admit that Peach was a good looking woman. I blushed. No, she wouldn't be interested in a bad boy...would she?

"Peach and me? We're best friends and we are like siblings," he answered.

I stared at Luigi for a moment, to get the sense to see if he was lying or not. Grambi, it was like looking at a mirror whenever I looked at him. Luigi looked so much like me except for the well trimmed and smaller mustache.

"Why did you let me go in the first place?" I finally decided to ask.

"I, uh, don't know honestly." Luigi admitted. "I guess I was so shocked that you looked like me, I just..." He trailed off there, giving off a big sigh. He stared at me for a second, as if he was studying me. "I guess I hoped you would talk to your dad and come and find me afterwards. I didn't think the whole thing through."

"Apparently," I chuckled.

Luigi chuckled too as we were both started to laugh, the mist of the woods getting thinner. I blew it off as nothing until a rather creepy laugh. What was that? And why did Luigi look scared now? Why do I have an urge to protect him?

"Oh no," he muttered.

"What? What is it?" I asked, worried.

"Well, well, well," said a voice. "Seems like baby Luigi has a friend."

"Ooh, a friend? How quaint! We just love friends," said another voice.

"Let's give them a little fright, eh boys?" A third voice asked.

Just then, a gaggle of Boos appeared. Luigi screamed in fear. I perked up at this as I took a stance.

"Friends of yours?" I asked.

"H-hardly!" Luigi answered, "I h-have a f-fear of g-ghosts!"

"Grand," I sneered, activating my fire powers.

As Luigi activated his electricity powers, I launched a few fire punches at the ghosts. They didn't connect. Instead, they went right on through.

"What the heck?!" I shouted, in shock.

"Ooh, that tickles!" A ghost in front of me stated.

Damn it, I should know better than that! All of the sudden, Luigi spun around and around, creating an electric tornado and firing it at the ghosts. They were hit by it and instantly retreated. Luigi stopped spinning, I guess getting rather dizzy.

"You did it!" I declared, almost with pride.

Wait, what? Why was I proud of him? He was only a friend, or was he really my brother? He was he an enemy trying to trick me?

"I did?" Luigi asked, seeing that I was right and breaking me out of my thoughts. "I did! I did it!"

As Luigi jumped for joy, I had to laugh. Maybe being friends was a better idea after all. He didn't seem like he would hurt me.

"Freeze!" A voice very familiar said.

Luigi and I spun around as we saw bits of the Koopa army there, along with Bowser Jr. Wait, what? What was going on? Did my bro follow me?

"Hey! What gives?!" Luigi asked, looking at me. "I thought you said that you were alone!"

I was surprised too. Why did they follow me? Was this because of dad? Did he know something that I didn't?

"Luigi, I did say that but..." I started to say but Luigi didn't give me the chance to finish.

"Forget it! I thought I could trust you!" He hissed, as he tried to run.

However, the members of the Koopa army pounced on Luigi, tearing off bits of his clothes. Luigi struggled and struggled, trying to get them off. But it was of no use. They had caught him. One of them knocked Luigi out from behind.

Bowser Jr. declared, "Take him to the dungeons to be killed!"

"Bro how could you?!" I hissed as the army dragged Luigi away.

"How could I?! How could you?!" He spat, hitting me in the face with his spit.

I wipe it off as I looked at him and stated, "He trusted me!"

"And I trusted you not to betray my father and me but you quickly changed your mind when you met your REAL brother!" Bowser Jr. hissed.

I froze. So Luigi was my real brother? I didn't even know at this point. I just wanted him and I to be friends. And if we were brothers, that would come down the line when we were both ready. But that need to protect Luigi came back, this time in full force.

I begged, "Bowser Jr. please, don't kill him."

Bowser Jr. hissed, "You were asked to protect our kingdom! And you betrayed me and my dad! We are no longer family."

With that, he left to head towards the castle as I lingered there, all alone. _'Luigi,'_ I thought, worried.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Well, I finally did a double update and now we are where I wanted us to be. So stayed tuned for the next chapter after this! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

After what seemed to be hours, Mario finally got back to the castle. He knew he had to try and save Luigi somehow. But he wasn't greeted with a hello once he arrived at the gates. Instead, Bowser was there.

"My king," Mario stated, crossing his arm in front of his chest.

"Don't give me that, Mario," Bowser sneered, looking at his _'son'_. "Bowser Jr. told me everything."

"Well at least you will answer him," Mario hissed, knowing that he was already in trouble for meeting with Luigi in the first place. As they say, curiosity killed the cat. "Why did you lie to me about Luigi?!"

"I thought the kid was too wimpy to be apart of our kingdom so I left him there," Bowser answered, with a shrug. "How was I supposed to know he would turn out the way that he did? Speckle really raised him."

"I want him freed," Mario demanded. "He has nothing to do with all of this."

"Quite the opposite," Bowser replied. "He's your weakness. And a major threat to my kingdom. He'll die along with the princess!"

"I won't let you!" Mario responded, creating a fire ball and throwing it at Bowser.

Bowser saw that a mile away, slicing through the fire ball as if it were nothing. Mario was surprised by this as Bowser breathed his flamethrower. Mario was about to control the flames when something happened. Kammy appeared, making Bowser faster magically. Bowser ran towards Mario, pinning him to the ground. The costume was burnt as Bowser started to rip it to shreds. Mario struggled but it was of no use, Bowser was too heavy. He burned the red hat, taking off the comet symbol on his costume and burning that too. Mario was then knocked out, Bowser looking horrified at what he just did.

Mario was like a son to him for the past 18 years. He was always there for Bowser and Bonita. He was even there for his own flesh and blood son. The two of them were like brothers. Literally. They kept each other in check and always had each other's back. But now Luigi was discovered, it was a totally different ball game.

He turned to Kammy and ordered, "Get him in the dungeon. NOW."

Kammy took Mario into the dungeons, one cell away from the knocked out Luigi.

...

Hours later, Luigi slowly woke up, seeing himself in a cell. He remembered what happened between him and Red Comet. He instantly got mad...but then realized that he had no one to blame but himself.

"Oh Grambi," he muttered, rubbing his head. "Someone help us."

"I don't think it will be me, Luigi," a familiar voice said.

Luigi looked up and in one cell over...was Mario. Luigi was surprised to see him but what was even more stranger was the condition of his clothes. They were practically shredded and burned.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Luigi asked, now a bit worried.

"...after they captured you, Bowser Jr. told me off and left me out in Boo Woods alone." Mario answered, his voice a bit off. "I came back here to try to save you but he beat me to a pulp..."

Mario refused to cry, though his tears were evident. Luigi now realized that Red Comet didn't set him up. He sat next to the cell wall, the same one that Mario was leaning up against from his cell.

"I'm so sorry, Red Comet," Luigi apologized quietly.

"Mario."

Luigi perked up at this and asked, "What?"

Mario answered, "My name is Mario. It was supposed to be a family secret but now..." He took off his mask as he set it on fire. "It might as well be public knowledge now."

Luigi looked at him and vice versa. Though Mario was beaten up a bit and his clothes were practically rags now, Luigi saw a side of him that he never though he'd see.

"So I am dying tomorrow, I gather?" Luigi asked, trying to make conversation.

"Along with the princess," Mario answered, nodding.

"Well then, Malleo, I think you should be the one to save the day." Luigi stated.

Mario started to protest, "I already tried facing my father and..." He paused as he looked at Luigi. "What did you call me?"

Luigi repeated, "Malleo."

Mario let the nickname ring in his ear as he looked at Luigi and asked, "How?"

Luigi made an electric key with his powers, sliding into Mario's cell.

"You arrive at the execution...as Mario. No one has to know you are Red Comet and we can stop Bowser," Luigi explained.

Mario looked at him, as if he were crazy and replied, "It won't work, Weegie. You barely even know your brother."

Luigi let the nickname ring in his ear as he responded, "Right now, Malleo, you are my friend. No one else."

Mario stared at him as Luigi did the same. The two of them studied one another as Mario unlocked his cell and then Luigi's. Luigi looked at him, puzzled as Mario held out his hand.

"You did say we," Mario pointed out.

Luigi took Mario's hand as he got to his feet.

"That I did, Malleo. That I did." Luigi replied.

"Now let's get out of here." Mario responded.

Luigi nodded in agreement as the two of them sneaked out of the cells. They knew that the cells would be found eventually as empty so they had to move. Mario peeked around as he lead Luigi and him out of the dungeon.

"What about the princess?" Luigi asked suddenly.

"Like you said, we have a better chance of saving her tomorrow." Mario pointed out wisely.

Luigi nodded again in agreement as the boys were outside. They ran away from the castle, trying to get away from there. While they knew that they had to return tomorrow, right now, it was like it was just them against the world.

...

_Wishmaker1028: The brothers are off! Sorta. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

About an hour later, Mario and Luigi arrived at Boo Woods, knowing and hoping that they would be safe there. (Mainly because of the Boos.) Mario looked at Luigi, in worry.

"You sure about this?" He asked, scared.

"I'm not sure about anything at this point," Luigi confessed, looking at him. "I'm surprised I trusted you."

"Well, to be fair, you did before," Mario pointed out.

"Why I will never know." Luigi teased.

To that, both boys laughed. For the longest time, it just felt like the two of them. And that's all they needed.

Mario stated, "You know, I never expected for this to happen."

Luigi looked confused as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Mario answered, "Well, meeting you, I suppose. I often dreamed of a brother that wore green."

Luigi stated, "And I, a brother in red." He paused and added, "Speckle always told me that I was only day dreaming."

"Speckle?" Mario questioned, looking at him.

"He took me in," Luigi explained. "He was killed 8 years ago by something when he went into Koopa Kingdom for some reason..."

Mario perked up at that as he wondered if Speckle was the same Toad he killed...

"I did kill a Toad..." He muttered sadly under his breath.

"Pardon?" Luigi asked.

Mario made eye contact with him and repeated, "I killed a Toad..."

...

**Mario's POV**

Eight years ago

As I went to go to check on mom, I heard some voices. I peeked as I saw two soldiers and another Toad. Mom was down on the ground, bleeding badly. _'No!'_ I thought. _'Mom! I got to do something!'_

"Hey!" I boomed.

The Toad and the two soldiers spun around as they saw me there, in my Red Comet costume. I went super nova hot, attacking them. The two soldiers were able to escape but the Toad was not as lucky. He was badly burned as I went over to Bonita, crying. It was too late, she was already gone.

"Mama..." I cried, forgetting that the Toad was there for a minute.

"Mama?" He repeated, as I saw him bleeding.

"She took me in!" I cried, taking off my mask and hat. "She raised me as her own!"

I hated what these people did. Always shutting us out as monsters. I could even tell by this Toads face that he was horrified. Served him right for what he did.

He breathed, "Great Grambi..."

"Shut up murderer!" I hissed, trying to hide my tears. "You helped killed my mother!"

"I didn't," he insisted. "Those soldiers are more to blame."

"I know," I replied, my voice now ice cold. "And they will pay."

I looked at the Toad as he was bedding badly. He whispered something that I could not understand as he closed his eyes. I wondered if he died as the blasts and the outcry of the innocents rang in my ears. The silence confirmed it for me as I couldn't help but wonder what he meant.

"Falla tiama..." I repeated, not sure what it meant.

...

Mario looked at Luigi as he added, "Peach told me that it meant separated brothers."

"My Grambi's ghost, Malleo," Luigi muttered.

Mario nodded sadly and stated, "I don't know who he was but I know now he was innocent. I'm nothing but a monster..."

Luigi lightly touched Mario's shoulder as he replied, "You are not a monster, Mario. You did what you thought was right. You are still do what you think is right."

Mario looked at him as he gave him a small smile. Luigi did too.

"Thank you Luigi." Mario commented.

"Welcome." Luigi replied.

The two brothers trained overnight as Luigi couldn't shake a feeling that he knew the Toad that Mario killed. While Mario didn't offer a description, he wondered why he had this feeling. He shook his head, trying to dismiss it. He had Mario now. While they would probably be friends for the rest of their lives, Luigi realized that a life without Mario at least in it was no life at all.

...

The very next day, Peach was brought out of her cell by two members of the Koopa army. She still couldn't believe that Bowser was going this far in ordinary to secure his victory. She walked with them, ignoring the protests of her people. She was going to go down with them. She had a great amount of loyalty to them. Bowser smirked, rather pleased that things were going so smoothly. That was until something hit him in the hand. He looked as he saw a green electric arrow. Peach's eyes flew open as she saw Luigi standing on the hill with a cloaked figure.

"Luigi!" She cried.

"You?!" Bowser hissed.

"Surrender to us Bowser or pay the price!" Luigi bellowed.

"Oh yeah? And who is gonna make me?" Bowser asked.

The cloak figure tossed off the cloak and there stood Mario. He was wearing a red loose fitting shirt, torn blue jeans, brown boots, and his signature red hat with the _'M'_ on it. Bowser, upon seeing Mario, was now furious.

"Who is that?" Peach wondered, blushing.

"I'd like you to meet my friend, Mario." Luigi told them.

...

There are many moments in life that feel like things are the way that they should be. And in those moments of the fight between the found brothers and Bowser was one of them. Mario shined in ways he never did when he was living in Koopa Kingdom. Eventually Bowser was defeated and the retreat horn was sounded before sundown. Peach had a big party and no one in the Mushroom Kingdom knew Mario was Red Comet. It was like a fresh start. Luigi introduced Mario as his friend, knowing that in time that the brother title would come with time. Luigi was willing to wait...as was Mario.

...

_"Two heroes of red and green. Though separated, they shall prove to be the best heroes that this and the next world will ever see. Arise Green Thunder and Red Comet! Arise and show the world what you can really do."_

...

_Wishmaker1028: That ends Red Comet! Don't worry, there will be a sequel coming called Green Thunder. It will be an alternate re-telling of Super Paper Mario so make sure that you stayed tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
